Along with developments in photoelectric techniques, electro-wetting displays have been disclosed, having high contrast ratio, fast response time, low power consumption, and high resolution characteristics.
The Liquavista Company manufactures an electro-wetting display. The electro-wetting display comprises a substrate, a non-polar oil, a polar solution, a hydrophobic layer, and a hydrophilic rib, wherein the hydrophobic layer is formed on the substrate, the non-polar oil is formed on the hydrophobic layer and is separated by the hydrophilic rib, and the polar solution is disposed on the non-polar oil. Operation of the electro-wetting display is as follows. When no voltage is applied to the display, the non-polar oil is formed on the hydrophobic layer, so that the color displayed is that of the non-polar oil. When a voltage is applied to the display, the polar solution is attracted by the induced charges formed on hydrophobic layer, and the non-polar oil moves to one corner of the substrate, so that the color of the substrate is displayed.